


Metal

by many_freckles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Pierced Hanzo, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tongue Piercings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dick piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/many_freckles/pseuds/many_freckles
Summary: It's just porn because pierced Hanzo is everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim on Christmas eve because I'm thirsty for Hanzo with piercings. There's no plot it's just porn, just sweet porn.
> 
> EDIT: I'm working on a second chapter in which you get the dick. Spoilers: more piercings.

The small metal ball rolled deliciously against your clit, causing wave after wave of pleasure to wash over you. Your whole body shivered as you never expected that the tiniest piece of metal could feel absolutely unreal against your most sensitive parts. 

Strong hands held your thighs firmly in place, dead set on keeping you still as his skilled, pierced tongue did its work in pleasuring you. His fingertips dug into the soft and tender flesh of your inner thighs, keeping you spread open just the way he liked it. 

The hand not tangled in his silky locks was held to your mouth where you couldn't help but chew on your fingers, not wanting to let too much noise out. 

Obviously, Hanzo would have none of that. “I can see you are holding back. Let me hear you.” He said, taking a break from his pleasuring only to speak before quickly going back to work. You couldn't believe how calm and collected his voice was compared to your own flustered state.

He tongue was on you again and you gasped loudly, the small metal piercing feeling around you in the most delectable way. You did as you were told, letting out every small, needy whine that Hanzo pulled from your lips. You swore you could feel him smile only for a moment. 

One of his thick, delicious fingers teased at your soaking entrance as his tongue worked you quicker in small, deliberate circles. You wiggled your hips as a sign for him to keep going. Your body was burning with desire and you were tired of waiting. You were shaking with how bad you needed something inside of you, and luckily, Hanzo meant business.

A single finger pushed into you, deliberately taking its time just to tease you even more. He worked slowly, sucking gently on your sensitive nub. You unintentionally pulled his hair out of surprise from the enthusiastic suck, but that only egged him on, pulling a deep, pleased groan from the back of his throat. 

He sucked on you again, his finger picking up the pace, rubbing perfectly against your aching walls and before you knew it, he was carefully forcing a second one in, stretching you more and making you mewl in the most needy fashion. 

He was breathing heavy now, his fingers slowly pushed into you until they were fully sheathed inside. After what felt like hours, he finally moved them, pulling another needy mewl from your lips. You couldn't believe the sounds you were making and your face was burning hot and you knew you were bright red right now. 

You were used to the subtle stretch of his fingers now and the mixed sensations of the appendages thrusting into you and his tongue ravaging your throbbing clit were making you see stars almost. You tugged at his hair and cried out in pleasure when those damn fingers curled and rubbed against that one perfect little spot inside of you. Your hips were rocking against his ministrations and you could feel your orgasm approaching deep in the pit of your stomach, bubbling up like lava getting ready to erupt. 

He hummed against you, obviously enjoying the noises he could make you produce. Your orgasm was quickly approaching and Hanzo could tell from your begs of “right there” and “don't stop” and various pleas placed in there. Then suddenly it was there a immense pleasure washing over you in waves as your orgasm rippled through your body. Your back arching off of the bed as your ground your hips against his mouth. You rode it out with him, pulling him away slightly once you became too oversensitive to handle any more. 

It took a few minutes before either of you spoke because you were too busy panting and thinking about how phenomenal it all felt. You mumbled a curse and looked down at Hanzo who was resting comfortably between your thighs, the slightest hint of a smile on his face. “I told you tongue piercings are good for something.” He said, sounding obviously like he won something. Which isn't wrong. You did tell him that you thought his tongue piercing was next to useless, and he showed you just how wrong you were.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get the dick

In your spent state, you hardly even noticed Hanzo stand up and reposition you slightly so you were lying on your side. You thought you heard the dull sound of a belt unbuckling and a zipper going down. 

“What do you say to a little more, koibito?” Hanzo purred, hoisting your leg up so your calf was resting on his strong, clothed shoulder.

Despite being exhausted from your previous orgasm, you definitely weren’t opposed to getting a little more action from your pierced up lover. You knew what was coming, you’ve had sex with him before, but you were always a little shocked when you felt the metal rub against your inner walls so snugly. 

With your given consent of a weak nod he pushed on, pressing the head of his throbbing dick against your pulsing heat. It slid in with ease thanks to the prior intense orgasm. He let out one of the most arousing, throaty groans you’ve heard in awhile as he worked into you slowly. As he pushed into you, you could feel every little bit of metal, one at a time like notches.

“Ah...nureteru…” He moaned as he pushed inside of you, finally sheathing himself fully inside of your dripping cunt. You felt so full with him stuffed in you, the throbbing shaft and small metal balls making you feel absolutely euphoric. 

Hearing him speak his native language during sex did so much to you. You hadn't picked up a lot of Japanese from sleeping with him, unfortunately, so you often just have to guess what he might be saying. Either way, just hearing him in his native tongue made your whole body shiver. You wondered if he did most of his dirty talking in Japanese because it was easier for him, or if he was too embarrassed to say it in English. Any thoughts you had were violently pushed out of your head when Hanzo started his pace off rough. You could tell he wouldn't go easy on you this time.

A surprised cry came from you as he started off with his full, hard thrusts. You could already tell he was desperate from the way he was fucking you, and it was definitely hot. 

Hanzo wasn't always the most vocal in bed, so when a noise did peep out of him, it always made you shiver and your stomach get butterflies, and that's what you were feeling right now as he fucked you. His breaths were heavy and the smallest of moans came from his mouth as he fucked you hard, his cock sliding in and out of you with ease. 

He was holding your leg for dear life, both of your hips smacking together in a lewd fashion. He leaned forward, bending your leg farther than you thought you could handle, and even if it was too far, you didn't care because the way his cock slid against your silky walls almost made you scream. 

The angle was perfect. It hit all the right spots the right way. Your body bounced as he fucked you with force, laboured grunts coming from his throat. You felt your second orgasm approaching, your body getting warmer.

He was losing his rhythm, his thrusts becoming more animalistic. You knew he was getting close too. One thing about Hanzo was that he was always very precise and deliberate with his movements and actions, just like in battle. So, when he's losing control like this, you know exactly why. He’s becoming overcome with lust. 

Small grunts came from your lover and he fucked you harder, driving his cock into your repeatedly. He moved one of his hands down to rub your clit to help bring you to orgasm. 

You cried out in pleasure as your orgasm came closer. You gasped for breath, Hanzo’s name being moaned out somewhere in your pleas for more. 

“Hah...c..come for me koibito.” He growled to you, thrusting into you with more intensity. 

With his demand, you couldn't help but obey, your second orgasm of the night washing over you with a whine of his name. Your cunt tightened around him and you thought you saw stars. 

“O-oh...god.” Hanzo breathed, finishing in you not soon after, filling you with his arm seed, coating your inner walls. You rode out your orgasms together, staying in your position for a minute or so after, panting. 

It felt like forever until he pulled out of you slowly, your body whining from the feeling of being empty. You knew you would feel this tomorrow.

He lowered your leg, and you rolled into your back and let out a deep breath. You looked up at Hanzo with a weak smile, exhausted from the pounding you just received. 

“I think we could use a shower.” Hanzo said, finally speaking. You didn't even notice him doing his belt back up. 

You sat up slowly, sliding off the table down into your feet. Your legs were weak and shaky, but luckily Hanzo held you up. He held you, his arm around your waist as you walked to the bathroom together. 

You considered asking him if you could take a closer look at those piercings once you got in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koibito - gender neutral term for gf/bf/lover  
> Nureteru - "you're so wet"


End file.
